


digital love

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dom!minhyun, guided masturbation, minhyun calls ong 'baby' way too often, sub!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Seongwoo misses Minhyun just a bit too much, but it's nothing that can't be handled with todays technology.





	digital love

“You’ll call me every day, right?” Seongwoo asked with a small pout on his face as he’s clinging to Minhyun’s arm tightly intent to never let go off him. Squishing the smaller man’s cheeks between his hands, Minhyun gazed down at his boyfriend with an amused smirk tugging on his lips, but endearment twinkling in his eyes. “Why, you’re never so clingy, Seongwoo-yah.”

All the latter does is to whine in response and jut his bottom lip out more to convey his sadness yet the sight tugs on Minhyun’s heartstrings from the sheer amount of adorableness instead. Unable to hold back any longer, Minhyun leans in for a chaste kiss, his lips being pressed against Seongwoo’s pout, who tenses up for a moment before going lax in Minhyun’s hold and tiptoeing to gain better access.

Even once they pull apart to catch their breath, Minhyun is still holding onto Seongwoo’s face, rubbing one of his thumbs gently on the other’s defined cheekbone while grinning down adoringly at his boyfriend.

“I promise you I’ll call every day.” Minhyun eventually murmurs and presses another quick kiss to Seongwoo’s forehead. “Don’t miss me too much in those three weeks.”

***

It’s been past a week ever since Minhyun left for his business trip to Tokyo, one and a half more weeks to go until he’s flying back to Seoul, and he’s more than just thankful that his overload of work is keeping him busy enough to repress his longing for his boyfriend back home.

Even though they do keep in contact mainly through messages and phone calls at night, Minhyun knows that Seongwoo is missing him more than he’d like to admit; each time he’s about to hang up, Seongwoo desperately searches for a new mundane topic, selling it as an important issue, and it takes a few more convincing words until Minhyun can put away his phone for real. If they didn’t have to go to work, Minhyun would gladly stay up longer for his boyfriend, but being the responsible one between them, he stays firm in his decision to send off Seongwoo to bed on time.

  
Today has been a rather boring day at the company and Minhyun can’t wait to see Seongwoo’s beautiful face again of which he could never grow tired. Briefly he wonders if he’d be greeted with droopy eyes, mussed up hair, and Seongwoo’s face scrunched up adorably from the confusion of being teared out of his sleep. It’s way past midnight and Minhyun has only stepped out of the shower a short while ago, having been caught up in a long dinner with his co-workers and out of politeness, he has stayed all those seemingly never-ending hours. If it hasn’t been for Seongwoo insisting on a video call regardless once Minhyun comes back to his hotel room, the older man would have gone straight to bed otherwise.

On the first attempt however Seongwoo doesn’t pick up and Minhyun contemplates if he should just go with his initial plan. Just for Seongwoo, he tries once again and on the last ring, the man back in Seoul picks up with a sight to behold.

Raven hair sticking to all kinds of direction, cheeks dusted in a baby pink, beads of sweat running down his forehead to his chin and further down his throat and pupils blown wide and darkening his brown iris -- it doesn’t take a genius to guess the source behind Seongwoo’s messy appearance.

“Minhyun-ie,” his boyfriend whimpers out in a raspy voice and bites down on his thin bottom lip right after, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down from an unnecessarily dragged out gulp.

“Baby, am I disturbing you in your private moment?” Minhyun croons out in a controlled but husky voice and cocks one of his eyebrows up, albeit his gaze is anything but judging; endearing and amused at the same time could be rather used to describe it.

Another whimper echoes from the other line and Seongwoo shakes his head vigorously before he shifts on his bed, the crumbling of the bedsheets filling up Minhyun’s speakers, and the latter is soon greeted with the view of Seongwoo’s upper body to his crotch. While one hand is clutching on the phone being held over Seongwoo’s head, the other hand is stuck down in his grey sweats, tent being more than just obvious in them.

“Minhyun-ie.” Desperate and whiny is Seongwoo’s wavering voice, threatening to crack any moment from the lack of power in it, and it is everything needed to convey Seongwoo’s strong desire and yearning for Minhyun. “Hyung, please, please talk me through the-the session.”

His last word is merely but a breathy moan as Seongwoo’s long eyelashes flutter shut from his hand being squeezed around his cock and Minhyun watches in awe at how beautifully needy Seongwoo is from being deprived of his boyfriend for a few days.

“Baby, you really miss me, don’t you? Why don’t you let your hyung see just how much you need me, mhh?”

Moaning shamelessly in response, Seongwoo puts his phone on his chest as he hastily gets out of his sweats, giving Minhyun a chance to properly look at his face from another angle; even if unflattering, Minhyun can’t help but to sigh dreamily at Seongwoo’s beauty and study the mole on his sweaty neck, the slight stumble on Seongwoo’s pointy chin, the shape of his sharp jawline illuminated in the warm fluorescent light, which casts shadows on other parts of Seongwoo’s face, which is glowing in a light intensity.

For a moment, Minhyun forgets the sensuality of the situation to admire his boyfriend whose imperfect perfection could even transcend past the slightly pixely screen, until the other picks his phone up in his hand and changes the view to film his lower body. Seongwoo’s sweats are pushed down to his knees, revealing his milky thighs and exposing the pale yellow hickeys fading gradually on his inner thighs, reminding Minhyun of their night together before his flight.

Minhyun remembers how Seongwoo squirmed under his fingertips while he was between his spread legs, sucking on the supple skin until his inner thighs were littering in deep hickeys, lapping on the bruises afterwards to soothe the pain. It turned Seongwoo into a whiny mess and his body reacted equally needy judging from how his hard on stood up straight and twitched whenever Minhyun had buried his teeth into Seongwoo’s skin. Minhyun had almost pushed Seongwoo past his edge with his teasing foreplay, it turned the actual sex desperate and filled with high-pitched moans and whiny begging as his impending orgasm coiled up in the pit of his stomach. Just the memories of the night sends a shiver down Minhyun’s spine while breathing out shakily before he could even so much to try and focus back on the happening on his screen.

By now, Seongwoo is stroking himself off with hasty movements, his thumb circling around the head to smear the pearly precum around and use it as a natural lubricant to let his palm glide smoothly along his cock. Whenever his hand is back up to the tip of his hard length, Seongwoo swipes his thumb around the sensitive head, pressing his index finger into his slit and letting a deep moan rip out from the back of his throat.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby,” Minhyun’s compliment makes Seongwoo still and he can hear his heavy breathing hitching, one sign that it affects the younger man deeply. Even without being able to see Seongwoo’s face, Minhyun can imagine into detail how widely blown Seongwoo’s pupils must be, darkening his whole iris and giving him a dark and lust-filled look; how his thin lips must be parted sensually, glistening from the saliva being swiped over them from his tongue; how a wave of pleasure must have washed over Seongwoo’s face, seeping deep into his pores and relaxing his expression into one of satisfaction.

All of a sudden, Minhyun wants more as greed takes over himself -- he wants to see Seongwoo unraveling untouched, he wants to see his blissed out expression, he wants to hear Seongwoo moan on and on about him as if he’s the sole reason behind Seongwoo’s pleasure.

“Babe, don’t you want to give a show to your hyung? Oh, how I wish you could ride me tonight.” The implication in the words lays heavy and Seongwoo scurries off the bed to quickly grab one of his dildos from the night stand along with the lube before turning on the light in the room to give Minhyun a better view.

Expecting Seongwoo to get back to bed, Minhyun doesn’t expect to see his boyfriend through the mirror next thing, and yet it makes so much more sense; in order to actually enjoy the show, he has to see all of Seongwoo, which can only be achieved by having a full on shot of him through the reflexion of the wardrobe mirror.

“Take off your shirt, Seongwoo-yah.” Minhyun’s voice is dripping of honey-like sweetness but there’s an underlying tone of command, which doesn’t get past the person in question, and with some difficulty, Seongwoo strips off the shirt to reveal his pink perky nipples and slightly toned chest to his boyfriend.

Focusing his eyes on Seongwoo’s chest, Minhyun hums in delight over seeing his countless love bites fade in their now pale yellow color, and a satisfied smirk tugs on his lips as he watches Seongwoo play with his aroused nipples for a while. It’s only once Minhyun pushes Seongwoo to stretch himself out that the other reaches for the lube, coating his fingers in it and rubbing his digits together to warm the cold mixture up just the slightest.

Once Seongwoo reaches out with his hand to his behind and leans back onto his heel to expose his ass to Minhyun, the latter’s breath hitches at the back of his throat at the sight. As Seongwoo is slowly pushing in the first finger, he winces at the burning intrusion, his eyelids fluttering shut out of reflex. Instead of giving himself time however, he continues to thrust the finger in and out, biting down on his under lip so hard it almost draws blood to which Minhyun can only scoff in disbelief.

“Don’t hold back your pretty moans, baby.” Definity is in the commanding words said with a slight lilt and Seongwoo lets his mouth fall open, his throaty and whiny moans being picked up by the phone. The coarse noises stir a fire in Minhyun, burning white at the pit of his stomach, but he restrains from touching himself, no matter how much his fingers are itching to get a hold of his own aroused member.

Minhyun watches Seongwoo finger himself, thrusting one, then two fingers in and out, scissoring his index and middle finger to achieve a bigger stretch; all the while his high-pitched moans keep on spilling out, the whiny noises sending all the blood down straight south in Minhyun’s body, who has a harder and harder time to stay focused.

By the time Seongwoo has a third finger inside himself, wincing at the burning pain of the stretch, Minhyun curses obscenely under his breath and pushes his sweats down just a tad to grasp his neglected cock, gasping at the contact. His expression scrunches up, his eyes rolling back as he starts to jerk himself off, and despite biting down on his plump lip, low breathy moans pile up at the back of his throat.

“Hyung, look at me,” Seongwoo suddenly demands with his voice coated in want and need and so Minhyun lets his eyes flutter open to gaze with glassy eyes at the screen displaying the biggest toy Seongwoo possesses in his collection buried deep inside himself. Legs trembling as he is squatting down, Seongwoo’s own gaze resembles Minhyun’s unfocused one, and it takes the latter a moment or two more to recognize that the man on the other line is waiting for instructions.

Submissive and obedient.

“Baby, show your hyung how you would ride him.”

At Minhyun’s words, Seongwoo’s eyes flicker in excitement and he lets himself bounce back on the toy, before pulling himself up again and repeating the same process over and over again. Moans growing only louder, Seongwoo lets the heat of the moment take over himself, his mind turning hazy, being clouded by the immense pleasure, as he completely loses himself in his carnal desires.

Through half-lidded eyes, Minhyun watches his boyfriend vigorously bouncing up and down, up and down the sex toy, listens to his shower of moans and whimpers, which sporns himself on to quickly jerk his hand on his own dick. Praises turn more and more incoherent, getting replaced by blabbering of ‘good boy’ and simple sexual encourages, but it is enough for Seongwoo to keep his pace of his hip movements quick and strong. Never once does he dare to lay his hand on his painfully hard cock, which is leaking of precum; only the constant abuse of his prostate brings him closer and closer to his orgasm, lets his vision blur as white stars appear behind his eyelids and his stomach twists from the gut-punching pleasure.

With his head thrown back, baring his neck to Minhyun on the screen, and his spine arched graciously, does Seongwoo cry out Minhyun’s name as he tips off the edge, his orgasm rushing through his body, and releases spurts of white sticky semen onto the mirror and the floor. Just the sinful but beautiful image of his boyfriend’s sated state brings Minhyun to his own orgasm and his hygienic obsession be damned as he releases onto his own shirt with a loud and deep groan.

For a few seconds, both of them pant heavily into their speakers, catching their breaths, and Seongwoo is the first one to collect himself again judging on the lazy lopsided smirk he throws at Minhyun, successfully punching the air out of the other again.

“I miss you,” Seongwoo moans out in a complaining tone, childishly pouting at Minhyun and resembling a kicked puppy, almost as if he hasn’t just had phone sex. “Come back soon again, our bed is so cold without you.”

Rolling his eyes at the double-meaning of the implication, Minhyun mutters out a ‘maybe’ in a hopefully disinterested way, but it only takes a look at his phone to see Seongwoo’s big watery eyes and his whole unapproachable facade crumbles immediately.

“I’ll be back by next week to warm you up again.”

It’s really a miracle how Seongwoo’s cheeks turn red in color at a simply statement of a slight sexual nature right after he has masturbated per video call; Minhyun oh so wishes he can kiss his endearing boyfriend and take care of him profoundly.

(A week and a half later, Minhyun turns his wishes into reality, and Seongwoo flushes red from more than just a simply comment.)

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is a bit rusty and idk what that was but thank you for reading, as always, feedback is appreciated! i can be found on twitter @mvpdanik as well


End file.
